Thinking of You
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 5 of 15. Meryl has had a certain gunman on her mind. After of a year of waiting she no longer has to think about him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thinking of You

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Vash/Meryl

Sumamary: Vash returns after a year of being absent.

Author's Note: Been writing this was a long time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trigun nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Thinking of You

Part One

I still wait for him, the man in the red coat. It has been over a year since he left to face his curse. I cannot lie, I still love him. They call him Vash the Stampede. A name feared by many, for no reason, if... If they have met him.

Yes, he was everything the rumors had proclaimed. He was an excellent shot, tall, blonde, a red coat, the man who destroyed two cities, July and Augusta, the man who blew a hole into the Fifth Moon. He was a womanizer: but he was also compassionate and kind. He didn't want anyone to get hurt or to die. He only used his gun when he needed to and even then he did not shoot to kill. He loved life more than anyone I knew.

Even though Vash wasn't human, he has shown more humanity than anyone on this desert planet. He has lived for over a century and has seen so much pain and yet he still found good in almost everyone he met.

I still wait for him. I love him. I'm not sure if he loves me in return, but I know I will always wait for his return. The tall, spiky haired blonde with aquamarine eyes and a red coat, the man with scars on his entire Vash the Stampede.

"Meryl?" someone asked.

I looked up to see Millie. Millie Thompson was a tall woman with wide, bright, pale blue eyes and long light brown hair. She always acted a little dense, but she has always been the wise one at tough times. I would say she is my best friend. She was my partner on the Vash the Stampede case. That's how we got to know each other.

I noticed her rounded belly and smiled. It had been three months since her son, Mathew Nicholas Thompson, was born and she had not lost all the weight from her pregnancy. The child she believed to be a gift from God. Her lover, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, had died the day after little Mathew's conception. To her Mathew was the last bit Mr. Wolfwood left her. I guess I believe it too. Mr. Wolfwood was a good man.

Millie once told me that he made a promise to her. He siad after things had settled down, he was going to marry her and take her to live at his orphanage. All I could say was I believed he would have.

"You're thinking about Mister Vash again, aren't you?"

I remained silent and looked down at my paper work. We had to return to the main office of the Bernardelli Insurance Agency three month's after he left.

"Ah, Meryl, he will return." she said cheerfully.

I choked on my tears and shook my head, my short black hair moving ever so slightly.

"I'm not so sure of that anymore, Millie," I replied. "It's just been so long."

"Oh, Meryl." She whispered, her usually cheerful eyes saddened by my lack of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I entered my apartment building a few hours later. My arms filled with paper I must work on. Walking up the stairs, my head held low, I still thought of him. His slender yet well muscled frame lingered in my mind.

I stared into space as I my gaze remained downward and I approached the fourth floor of the building. I walked down the hall to see a pair of man's brown shoes. Slowly I looked up. I saw slender long legs dressed in black slacks. Moving upward, a pale yellow shirt came into view. When I reached his face, my heart stopped. His hair wasn't spiked, but I knew...

It was him. I would recognize his face anywhere.

"Vash!" I cried out with tears in my eyes. dropping my paper work I embraced him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Meryl." He smiled and returned the hug.

I made a small noise of happiness and he squeezed my small body.

Inside my apartment, I prepared a meal for the two of us. Vash sat on the couch. We were silent. We both knew that this was going to be a night that would change our lives for the better or for the worse, for some strange reason.

"So, how's Millie?" he asked to break the silence.

"Oh, she's great." I answered and wiped my hands on my apron. "She's a mother now."

"Oh?"

"Her son's name is Mathew Nicholas Thompson. He's real cute."

"So, she and Wolfwood...?"

"Yeah. He has a lot of Millie's features, but he definitely has Mr. Wolfwood's eyes." I explained.

Vash made no comment. I could tell he was in deep thought. He blamed himself for Wolfwood's death.

"Ok, supper's ready." I announced.

Vash jumped up and clapped his hands once. He got a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh boy, food!"

We sat at the table and grabbed the utensils. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"You will never change."

He smiled, bright and wide.

We ate silently, actually I mostly watched him eat. It was refreshing to see his face. I was content just watching him. He always had this childish expression on his face when he ate, especially when he got his hands on fresh donuts.

Why is he here, I though seriously. Why would he come straight here? Why didn't he just come visit me and Millie at the Insurance Agency?

"You're not hungry, are you?" I heard Vash say.

I immediately snapped out of my daze. Slapping my cheeks a smiled and woke myself up.

"No, no. I am."

I began to eat. He looked at me with a silly confused expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Later that night, I stood in front of the sink to wash the dishes. I paused and my mind began to wander again.

"Why did he just come to me? Did he think Millie and I lived together? Well, whatever he thought, he should have had come to the agency or sent some word. He was always so unpredictable.

I felt a flame of anger burn inside me. He has always been so irritating. Argh... That man! How could I have fallen for him?

"Um... Meryl?" Vash's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah, what is it you want?" I snapped.

He withdrew a little, instantly becoming nervous.

"I was wondering... If I could stay here for the night?"

"Why?"

"No, money." He smiled weakly.

I stared at him, then nodded.

"Sure why not." I went back to my dishes. "Just let me finish up with this and then, I will go get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch."

I knew he was starring at me. I could see him in the corner of my eye. He wanted more from me.

"Meryl?"

"Yes, Vash?"

"Nothing."

Vash sat on the couch again.

Minutes later, I finished the dishes in silence and turned to him. He was completely in his own world. I watched him just stare into space. He looked so serios. What was he thinking? Was he thinking of Knives? Speaking of Vash's brother, where was he? I wondered.

"Now Mr. Stampede," I shouted out at him deciding to cheer him up. "If you want to stay here you had better start acting a little more cheerful."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"And if you even try anything with me I will..."

In seconds his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face. I blinked to make sure that wasn't seeing things.

"Are you sure you don't want me to try anything?" He said in a sincere way.

His eyes were very serious and their color was magnificent. His hands gripped my shoulders, gently and he was pulling me towards him.

"Wait, how did this come to be?"

I couldn't say a word. A warm feeling came over my body as our lips drew closer and closer. When they touched, I felt shock up my spine.

We pulled apart, his yes were laughing and I was smiling.

"Vash," I sighed.

I wasn't sure if he was really there, but if this was a dream, I hoped it would never end.

I took one deep breath and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. I felt him smile and tighten his arms around me.

"Mm... Meryl," He whispered. "I'm glad I came back."

"You're not the only one. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left." I said before I could silence myself.

"Really?"

Vash's smile immediately brightened. I blushed and turned my face away from his. He clutched my chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Turning my head so that I was looking directly into his aqua gaze. He kissed my nose and then my lips. I moaned despite the fact that it was a soft and quick peck.

"Meryl?" He whispered. "Why wait so long?"

My eyes instantly began to tear. I bit my lower lip. Here was my chancec to tell him how I have felt about him for so long. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them slowly to stare into his emotional gaze.

"Vash," I began. " I waited because, I love you."

He made a choking noise and then he embraced me. His head fell to my shoulder. He was crying.

"Vash?"

His response were small kisses on my neck and he was working his way up to my chin and then my face. The feather light touch kissed my tears and then finally my mouth.

"Merly, I came back to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

Well, that explains not going to the agency to see Millie too.

I pulled him down so that I could kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He laughed and pulled away.

"Wow, so now what do we do?" He asked with the hint of hope for something more than kisses.

Normally I wouldn't have considered the challege, but to be honest what if he had to leave, I wanted him to know how much I loved him and how far I was prepared to go to prove it.

My fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. My hands were on his skin before he could protest. I gently ran my fingers on one of his many scars and he moaned with pleasure. I smile wickedly and looked up into his eyes. We kissed passionately while he ran his fingers down my sides.

"Meryl? Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Under normal circumstances I would have been angry at the comment, but this was the man I loved and he was only curious, I suppose. Anyway, by the way things were going between us and so quickly, he was bound to find out.

"No, you?" I asked. I wanted to know. I was nibbling on his neck and running my anils on the nape of his neck. He froze up and I could tell that had found a very sensitive spot.

The only respone he gave me was a shake of the head no. I smile and he returns the expression.

Grabbing my rear and kissing me forcefully. Vash lifted me up and set me down on the kitchen counter. He shrugged off his shirt and began to unbutton mine. He kissed my skin lightly, when he uncovered it. I instantly flushed and dug my nails into the nape of his neck again. The action drawing a groan from his lips.

"God, Meryl!" he growled into my chest. His breath coming short and hot over my bra covered breast. He bit the swell of my breasts, making me gasp.

I felt his tongue lap at the spot, which only made me clutch at his spot more. He smiled into my breasts removing my shite shirt and tossing it behing him. The cold air sent goose bumps up my arms and Vash touched them lightly with his fingertips. I moaned and ran my hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

He tensed in anticipation as I allowed my nails to play with skin of his hard lower abs. He groaned at my teasing caress and reached behind my back to fiddle with the clasps to my bra.

It was my turn to freeze as I felt his long fingers move under the strip of cloth. I growled, frustration setting into my bones. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel Vash's bare chest on my bare breast and he knew it.

He hesitated, his fingers still rubbing my back as I felt him nibble on my nipple through the thin material.

"Vash." I groaned and he stared up at me his mouth still tugging at me nipple.

"Yes, love?" He mumbled, eliciting a moan from me, before moving to my other breast. His eyes were wide with innocence.

"You know, that would be better, if you would remove my bra." I said with a gasp at the end as he suckled me.

"You know it's only fair," he said removing his mouth from me. "You're teasing me."

I just smiled and tried to fight the urge to hit him. I unbutton his pants and slowly unzipped them. Pausing I realize he was not wearing any underwear and I gasped as I take a hold of his length.

"Vash, let's move to my bedroom."

Vash nodded vigoriously and lifted me from the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we both moaned at the intimate contact. His erection pressing against my sex was wonderful and I could tell he enjoyed it as well.

I felt his teeth in my neck and I gasped.

"Yeah, I agree." He said breathlessly. "A nice soft bed does sound nice."

He licked at his teeth marks and kissed it gently.

"So, where is the bedroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

My head rested on Vash's chest. My hand traced an old, faded scar. It was soft and smooth and it made Vash coo in his sleep.

I smiled at him and looked up at him. His arms tightening around my waist.

I kiss his chest. A small gentle peck.

I really wanted to show my appreciation to this wonderful man for the rest of my life.

Tomorrow we will have to have a serious talk. About us, about Knives. I wonder if it's possible for us to have a future, to have a family.

No, I don't want to think about that now. I want to remain in the here and now. With this man. The most feared man on this planet.

He's not even human and yet he's the most humane person I know. So kind and caring and dangerous and deadly, all at the same time.

He no londer wears his red coat and his hair is limp and not spiky, but he's still the same being. He's a plant, a gunman, a lover, a brother, a friend, a man, and an angel. He is Vash the Stampede and I will always think of him as a hero and more.

END.


End file.
